ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga
Stefani Germanotta '''(born March 20, 1986), best known by her stage name '''Lady GaGa, is an American singer-songwriter and musician. She was born and grew up in Manhattan, where she attended private school at Convent of the Sacred Heart and later studied at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. Whose that lady? She's 20. She's a songwriter. She is a singer. She's a pianist. And sheez-a-crazy. A RETRO, DANCE, FREAK. She has ears made of classic-rock, a voice of the 60s, the moves of a Brit-Disco queen, and a heart made of doo-wop and strawberry milkshakes. If she had it her way, retro would be a noun, and pop just a cute name for soda--not a dirty word. She's a tiny person with a big voice and a lot of love to spread. GaGa was chosen by the Songwriters Hall of Fame, to be one of nine performers in the 2006 New Songwriters Showcase. At this live performance, dancing at the piano in her trade-mark spanky pants and black eyeliner--the hypothetical lovechild of David Bowie and Jerry Lee Lewis--LADY GAGA, was discovered. Almost overnight, GaGa signed a production contract with Sony's multi-platinum producer, Rob Fusari. Her debut album is is a hip-hop infused pop-lovers dream. Combining her love of Beatles' melodies with retro dance beats, plastic synth sounds, and a corky rock piano style that solidifies her as a true drama-QUEEN. Not to mention her voice. xxxxxx Whose that lady? She's 20. She's a songwriter. She is a singer. She's a pianist. And sheez-a-crazy. A RETRO, DANCE, FREAK. She has ears made of classic-rock, a voice of the 60s, the moves of a Brit-Disco queen, and a heart made of doo-wop and strawberry milkshakes. If she had it her way, retro would be a noun, and pop just a cute name for soda--not a dirty word. She's a tiny person with a big voice and a lot of love to spread. GaGa was chosen by the Songwriters Hall of Fame, to be one of nine performers in the 2006 New Songwriters Showcase. At this live performance, dancing at the piano in her trade-mark spanky pants and black eyeliner--the hypothetical lovechild of David Bowie and Jerry Lee Lewis--LADY GAGA, was discovered. Almost overnight, GaGa signed a production contract with Sony's multi-platinum producer, Rob Fusari. Her debut album is is a hip-hop infused pop-lovers dream. Combining her love of Beatles' melodies with retro dance beats, plastic synth sounds, and a corky rock piano style that solidifies her as a true drama-QUEEN. Not to mention her voice. Well, we suggest just listen for yourself. (Knitting Factory Resumé) Who is Lady Gaga? She's a New York native with a voice of the 60s, the moves of a Brit-disco queen, and a heart made of doo-wop and strawberry milkshakes. Chosen by the Songwriters Hall of Fame to be one of nine performers in the 2006 New Songwriters Showcase, Gaga's recording debut will appear on Interscope Records in 2008. XxX Joe's Pub xxxxxx How did you get your start with singing? I always sang, just always. I wasn’t very good but around 13 I started to get really good and I was discovered in a boutique shop. A vocal coach discovered me and it turned out he was a coach for Christina Aguilera. The rest is history. How did you come up with the name Lady GaGa? From the Queen’s song, Radio Ga-Ga. My producer Rob Fusari thought I was so theatrical and I played this song called Again Again on the piano and I was doing all these theatrical things. Since then I’ve been known as Lady GaGa. --- In 2006, Lady GaGa started working with music producer Rob Fusari ("Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "Again Again"), which is when she actually began calling herself “Lady Gaga,” He nicknamed her “GaGa,” after the song was played in the studio. Fusari noted similarities to her performance style to that of Queen singer, Freddie Mercury. GaGa recorded numerous songs during this time, as well as performed regularity in the Lower East Side in burlesque shows at bars with drag queens and go-go dancers. This, along with the theatrical influence from Queen, fashion, and passion for art and theater, helped developed her over-the-top stage performances. GaGa without a doubt was primed and ready for the spotlight. At age 19, Lady GaGa was signed to Def Jam, and was dropped from the label 3 months later by L.A Reid. Rob Fusari later introduced Interscope's Jimmy Iovine to GaGa, and she was signed to Streamline/Interscope. GaGa then worked with singer/songwriter Akon, who hired Gaga as a songwriter--she recorded demo songs for Konvict Muzik artist; Tami Chynn. Akon was impressed with Lady GaGa, and her record deal became a joint deal with Akon's Konlive label. --- Team Love Child / Def Jam "I was signed to Def Jam when I was 19 years old. It was this whole romantic story: L.A. Reid heard me singing down the hallway from his office, and he said that I was a star and signed me right then and there," said the musically trained artist of her original major label deal. "But after he signed me, he never met with me. I used to wait outside his office for hours, hoping he'd take meetings with me about my songs, but it never happened. He eventually dropped me after three months. I was pretty devastated. I know what it's like being on a label when they don't quite get it." "So when I got dropped, I was so devastated. I went back to my apartment. I played a show once a week. I started collaborating with my friend, Lady Starlight, and we would play show after show after. I started getting prepped for a performance. Then Interscope found me. I remember when I met Jimmy Iovine, he told me, "I really get you." Interscope/Streamline Jimmy Iovine offered her a label deal via Streamline/Interscope and partnered her with singer/songwriter Akon, who later hired Gaga as a songwriter. "When we were working, Akon would say, 'Get in the booth and cut these vocals,' and he'd always tell me I could really sing. So he decided he wanted to be a part of my music," Gaga said about working with Akon, who ultimately convinced Jimmy to sign her to a joint deal with Konlive. "He spoke to Jimmy, and we decided to become a big family." Previous band : Mackin Pulsifer, SGBand and